Guess this is a popular spot
by Emher
Summary: Just a little silly rom-com short, featuring a secret relationship, a pissed off brother and a popular cave. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!


1.1.1 A/N: This is just a totally independent story that (I think...) takes place in Harry's fifth year. I'm not entirely sure on the rating...I myself thinks it's PG-13, but that's maybe because I almost only write PG-13 stories... Well, if you think it's an R-rated story, please do say so. Also, this is my first (uploaded) fic, so be constructive, not mean, in your reviews, people. Do keep in mind that English is NOT my native language, so expect some errors...  
  
And lastly, this is just written for entertainment (and because I couldn't fit this episode into my main fic...). Now, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and places belong to the Great and Almighty (not really, but still...) J.K. Rowling, not me *sob*. Although the situation is all mine! MOAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry for that...the power got to my head...  
  
  
  
2 "Guess this is a popular spot..."  
  
It was early spring, during one of the scheduled visits to Hogsmeade. The grass was green again, and almost all trees had new leafs. And Harry Potter was on his way to the cave just outside the village, where his godfather Sirius Black had hidden before. But Harry wasn't alone. No, there wasn't anyone stalking him or something, no spies of Voldemort or monsters or something. It was a girl. Not just any girl, but Harry's secret girlfriend: Ginny Weasley. Harry and Ginny had become a couple when Ginny over the summer had become a worthy opponent for Cho Chang in the looks department. She had a more feminine figure now, with curves in all the right places. This had certainly attracted Harry's attention. They had kept their relationship secret, since neither Harry nor Ginny felt like having the whole school know about it (a thing that would surely happen due to Harry being "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and all). Plus the fact that Harry was a little bit scared he'd get beaten to a pulp if Ginny's brothers, Ron, Fred and George, got to know he was dating their little sister. He didn't even think it would matter that Harry and Ron were best friends, he'd be beaten to a pulp anyway. Although that was not on their mind right now. Right now they were trying to get to the cave so they could have some....quality time together.  
  
"Harry, wait," giggled Ginny while being dragged towards the cave. "Should we really go in there? I mean, I'm not saying what would happen...but I know that both of us could very easily lose control of our actions if we would be in such a...private place..."  
  
"Would you mind terribly?" Harry said and smiled. Ginny thought for a second, and then shook her head.  
  
"No," she said smiling. They continued towards the cave.  
  
What they didn't know was that the cave was already occupied. No, not by Sirius Black, but by someone else (NO, NO SPIES OF VOLDEMORT OR MONSTERS!). It was Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now you may ask what exactly they were doing in the cave. Well, the answer is quite obvious when you considered that the two were a couple also. This had happened when Hermione had been invited to stay with Viktor Krum. As soon as Ron had heard of this, he panicked and got over to Hermione's house and declared his love for her. Luckily for him she had felt the same way (otherwise God knows what could've happened...). Ron and Hermione had not really struggled to keep their relationship a secret, and was commonly known to be a couple. Right now they had just had some quality time of their own, and was soon too head back towards the village.  
  
"That was really nice," said Hermione and smiled.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" said Ron and grinned. "We should do this more often, Miss Granger..."  
  
"Well, that will have to wait..." Hermione said, sounding a bit sad. Ron had no idea what she was referring to.  
  
"Huh? Why?" he said, totally clueless. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"The O.W.L.s, you bonehead! We have to study for the them!" she said, a bit mad that he had forgotten it.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right..." Ron said. He had got used to his girlfriends studying- craze a while ago, but had hoped she'd let it slip her mind for once. "Guess some things never change..." Ron thought to him self.  
  
"W better head back now," Hermione said. "Got everything?"  
  
"Yep, everything under control," Ron said and held up the picnic basket the had brought with them.  
  
"Everything under control? It didn't seem like that ten minutes ago..." Hermione said and winked.  
  
"Your such a tease!" Ron exclaimed. The both laughed and headed out of the cave. Little did they now that Harry and Ginny were almost at the entrance to the cave.  
  
Although in about ten seconds, they very much knew. All four stopped still when they saw each other. They stood there, surprised, for a few seconds while connecting the whole thing in their minds. "Why is Harry and Ginny here?" thought Ron and Hermione. "Why is Ron and Hermione here?" thought Ginny. All Harry could do was to think about what he thought would be his imminent doom.  
  
"Guess this is a popular spot..." said Ginny after a few seconds.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" said Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"None of your business," said Harry and Ron. Although, Ron now had seemed to link it all together.  
  
"What on earth are you doing up here with my sister, Potter!?!" he said (A/N: Ron is PISSED!). Both Harry and Ginny blushed.  
  
"Enjoying the weather?" said Harry sheepishly, obviously not saying the truth.  
  
"Ron..." Ginny started, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Ginny, shut up! This is between me and Harry!" Ron snapped at Ginny. He shouldn't have done that, because this made Ginny pissed off.  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up!" she snapped back at Ron. "If your planning to come down on my boyfriend it sure as hell concerns me too!"  
  
"Uh oh... Why did she have to say that?" Harry thought. "Now there's NO WAY Ron is going to let me live..."  
  
"Ginny, whomever I come down on is MY decision and..." Ron didn't get any further, since he just realised what Ginny just had said. "Uh...what..? Did you...?" He paused a few seconds to compose himself. He then looked at Ginny and continued: "Either my ears aren't working properly, or you just called Harry your..." Ron looked at Harry strangely, "...boyfriend?"  
  
"That's right, dear brother," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"How long...?" said Ron.  
  
"A few weeks after school started," said Ginny.  
  
"Have you had sex?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"None of your bloody business!"  
  
"Right back at ya!" Ginny looked at the cave entrance behind Ron and Hermione, then at the picnic basket in Ron's hand, and then at Ron. "Funny."  
  
"What is?" Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"You come down on Harry and me, because you suspect we're going to the exact same thing you two probably have been doing!" said Ginny and glared (with a REALLY pissed of look) at her brother. Ron's and Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"WHAT!?!" the two of them shouted.  
  
"It's okay, you guys," said Harry, who had regained some of his courage. "You two are a couple and it's only natural for you two to..."  
  
"Harry, this is NOT the time for you to be saying that!" snapped Ron, and Harry's courage disappeared once again. "I'm still trying to decide what to do with you."  
  
"Ron, honestly, calm down a bit!" said Hermione. "I really think your overreacting!" But Ron just wouldn't listen.  
  
"I'm not gonna have this," he said. "Ginny, you're coming back with me RIGHT NOW! And as soon as we're back I'm gonna write to mom and tell her about this!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ginny shrieked. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"The hell I can't!" said Ron. "I'm your brother, your OLDER brother, and that gives me the right to take care of you whenever mom and dad isn't present."  
  
"Since when!?!" said Ginny.  
  
"To hell with this..." said Hermione, who had got quite fed up with the present situation. She grabbed the back of Ron's head and gave him a kiss (and a rather passionate one to). Because of this Ron immediately forgot his problem with Ginny and his want to kill, or at least really hurt, Harry. Ron closed his eyes and concentrated on the kiss. Hermione on the other hand, didn't close her eyes. She signalled Harry and Ginny with her eyes and left arm to go in to the cave while she distracted Ron. Harry and Ginny nodded and went quietly into the cave. A few seconds later Hermione ended the kiss (partly because both she and Ron was out of breath).  
  
"Where's Harry and Ginny?" said Ron after another few seconds.  
  
"They went back to the village," said Hermione. Ron began running towards the village. "Ron, wait up!" Hermione began running after him. "Yes, it worked! The time it takes for him to search the whole village is more than Harry and Ginny need..." thought Hermione to herself.  
  
Inside the cave Harry and Ginny were amazed they had got away. Or, more precisely, Ginny was amazed they had go away. Harry was amazed that he had lived.  
  
"That was close!" Ginny said and sat down on the cave floor.  
  
"You can say that again... We've got to thank Hermione later," Harry said, and sat down also.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Ron's gonna kill me later on..." Harry said and sighed.  
  
"Not if I can help it! Besides, we shouldn't worry about that now..." said Ginny, and gave Harry a kiss. Harry kissed her back and thought she was right, they shouldn't worry about that now.  
  
  
  
A/N: Just so you know, my other stuff is WAY better than this. Although I had to write this to get it out of my system. Plus I wrote this in about two hours. I'll try and finish my other fics soon so I can translate them into English. Trust me, they really are WAY better than this. 


End file.
